1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an integrated catalytic fluid coking and gasification process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to produce normally liquid hydrocarbons and fuel gases by integrated fluid coking and gasification processes such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,661,543; 3,702,516 and 4,055,484, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,023 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,726,791 disclose integrated coking and gasification processes in which a hydrogen-rich gas is produced by steam gasification of coke.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,975 discloses a combination catalytic cracking and fluid coking process. Heavy catalytic cracking fractionator bottoms are cracked in a transferline. The effluent of the transferline is discharged into the upper part of the coking reactor.
It has now been found that gasification of a portion of the coke produced in the coking zone each time it passes through the coking zone generates a catalytically active coke which provides advantages that will become apparent in the ensuing description.